Not Again
by LittleMissHerondale
Summary: It starts out just as any typical Saturday night at Magnus's apartment. That is with a party of course. But things are bound to get interesting, especially if Jace is drunk.


It was a typical Saturday night in a certain warlock's Brooklyn apartment. Lights were flashing, music was blaring and shadow hunters, werewolves, vampires and faeries alike were all dancing drunkenly. 20 year old Jace Herondale had had a few too many drinks and stood on a small stage singing "Won't you take me to Funky Town; oh won't you take me to, Funky Town." His parabatai, slightly less drunk, stood by his side singing back-up. Magnus Bane's latest party was just getting started.

At the bar sat the two respective partners of the musical pair, a small shadow hunter, her red hair cascading around her shoulders and an especially glittery warlock. Empty shot glasses were scattered in front of them. How they were not slurring their words, one will never know. The warlock snapped his fingers and another two glasses appeared. The small, red headed one gave the other a look as if to say no-more.

"If that's what you want, Little Red," Magnus said, proceeding to down both glasses of alcohol.

"Make him stop," Clary said pointing to Jace, "Before he does anything incredibly stupid."

"He's your fiancé, you do it." The warlock replied, "Personally, I believe Jace and Alec make a superb singing team. Much better then Sheldon and his band ever were."

"Who's Sheldon?" Clary asked.

"His…name is…Simon," slurred a voice walking up behind the pair.

Clary and Magnus swivelled their bar stools around to face the one and only Isabelle Lightwood. She wobbled a little as she stood, her long black hair was tied back and she wore a short black dress with fishnets and platform heels.

"What can I do for my favourite sister-in-law?" Magnus inquired.

"Make my…brothers …shut up….. They have no…talent," Izzy slurred. Her brothers in question had in fact finished with their first song and were now beginning Michael Jackson's Thriller. She then proceeded to sit down on the stool next to Clary and shouted at the bartender for a cocktail.

"Where is your dear vampire friend anyways, Isabelle? He hasn't got himself turned into a rat again, has he?" Magnus said.

"That was…one…time!" The dark haired girl proclaimed.

"Hey, that wasn't his fault!" Clary said at the same time, defending her best friend.

"And…he is…dancing…over…there," Isabelle continued, words becoming even more slurred as she finished her cocktail.

Clary and Magnus looked towards the general area, where the shadow hunter had indicated. Sure enough, in the middle of a circle, Simon Lewis stood dancing. That is if you call a drunken stagger, with the occasional move from the Thriller video clip, dancing. Nether the less, downworlders stood around loudly clapping, chanting and cheering him on. Magnus appeared horrified at Simon's dancing, never having seen something so appalling.

"Clary! What is the vampire doing?" He exclaimed.

"It's a mundane dance," Clary explained.

"Make…it…stop," Izzy managed to say.

Magnus snapped his fingers, blue sparks erupting, and Jace and Alec's awful singing was finally replaced by the actual band. The parabatai staggered down from the stage and stumbled their way through the crowd, finding their way to the trio at the bar. Simon, realising that the song he was dancing to had stopped, found his way over to the bar. The six friends, who were technically family, were now crowed around the three chairs, some more drunk then others. After some idle chat, in which each drank another round and Izzy finally accepted defeat with her shoes and removed them, it was decided that the six of them would no longer stand around drinking. So the group of six split up, Clary and Isabelle went to dance, Magnus and Alec walked of together to go talk with some other guests, leaving a very drunk Jace and Simon alone together.

"Want to go annoy the phouka who keeps pinching me, every time I walk past?" Jace probed.

"Sure, why not?" Simon replied enthusiastically.

.

.

.

.

.

THREE HOURS LATER

Alec stood by a window, which looked out onto the road below. The party was still raging on around him, but Alec was becoming a little disinterested with it all. Magnus stood to his side, deep in conversation with a friendly werewolf, Izzy and Simon had escaped to god knows where in a fit of giggles and Clary had gone off searching for Jace, who'd seemingly disappeared. Then Alec looked out the window. He immediately paled.

Magnus, noticing his shadow hunter pale, quickly excused himself from his conversation and hurried over to see what was wrong.

"Alexander, what's the matter?"

Alec merely sputtered out some inaudible noises. Magnus thought he might of heard "_Not a again" _but he could not be sure. The High Warlock of Brooklyn was confused as to what could have sent his Alexander into such a state. He began to wonder what might've happened and as he did so he looked out the window. Immediately understanding, Magnus could only mutter a simple _Oh dear! _

Isabelle and Simon scanned the room. Both were looking slightly dishevelled, but didn't really care what others thought of it. Isabelle spotted Alec and Magnus by the far window and led Simon over. When they got there she noticed her brother's grim look. She shot the pair a questioning look and was directed to look out the window. Simon did too.

"Why is it always Jace?" Izzy muttered.

"He said he wouldn't do anything stupid," Simon groaned.

Clary was walking towards Simon, Izzy, Magnus and Alec. She had not seen Jace for hours and was beginning to worry. He was extremely drunk when she left him after all. She could only imagine the sort of trouble he could get himself into. The amount of ways he could provoke a faery, vampire or werewolf without saying anything. The amount of ways he could provoke them by saying anything.

"Have you seen Jace?" She asked.

Alec began sputtering again, making Clary quite confused. She turned to Magnus, a questioning look in her eye. Magnus just pointed. Clary looked out the window. What she saw both shocked and surprised her, she thought Jace had learned the first time. But the last thought running through her mind was _the antlers are kind of a turn on._

"Why'd he eat the faery food?" Isabelle whispered, just loud enough for the group to hear.

And then, through the window, they saw Jace begin to run down the street. All this time, the Phouka sat on the edge of the road laughing.


End file.
